


Without Love

by Allikizme



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I am trying to put every possible tag on this, Justice, M/M, Molestation, Pre Canon, Recovery, The bad guy gets caught, This story contains sexual assault on a minor by an adult, Underage Rape/Non-con, adult/child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allikizme/pseuds/Allikizme
Summary: Adrien, as a young model, is left alone with a photographer friend of his father's, and he takes advantage of him.





	Without Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many other ways I can warn you, reader. This story contains EXPLICIT MOLESTATION of an UNDERAGE character. I am not going to apologize for writing this. Do not blame me for your clicking on this. 
> 
> I wrote a little more of the recovery stuff, but it won't be added unless I get a strong positive response. Thank you for reading!

Adrien sat on the couch, looking at his phone. Nathalie was en route, but it had been fifteen minutes and traffic was bad.

The photographer, Alexandre, smiled at him from the kitchenette in his studio. “They’re still a ways out?” he asked.

Adrien nodded. “Yeah.”

Alexandre sighed. “Oh well. Can I get you anything? Juice, maybe?” His expression went devious. “Something stronger?”

Adrien laughed. “Oh no, thanks.”

“Come on, kid. I got soda.”

“Oh, I’m not allowed to have soda.”

Alexandre came back to the couch and sat down unexpectedly close to Adrien, holding a drink that Adrien thought was a scotch, and a bottle of Coke. “We don’t have to tell,” he said with a wink. “Why don’t we watch some TV while we wait?”

Adrien nodded. Alexandre turned on the TV. “What do you like to watch?”

They settled down watching a French dub of Naruto, their legs touching, but Adrien almost didn’t notice. His soda was sugary sweet, and almost hurt his teeth to drink, but it also tasted like nectar from the gods and he sucked it down.

After another twenty minutes, the episode almost over, the buzzer rang. Alexandre jumped up. “Your ride is here, kid,” he said, and he smiled. “See you on Thursday.”

* * *

Adrien was looking forward to the next part of his shoot. The gorilla dropped him off and he went up the stairs to Alexandre’s studio. The photographer opened the door, beaming, and pulled him into a hug. “I missed you,” he said. “Let’s get to work.”

Alexandre snapped a lot of photos, but Adrien thought he was distracted. After a half hour he said they should take a break, which was a little bizarre, since they had three hours booked. But then Alexandre went to the kitchen and brought him a cold soda, and Adrien thought the break was a good idea.

They sat again on the couch, and Adrien quickly finished his soda. Alexandre went to the kitchen and brought him another. When he sat back down he put his arm around Adrien and held him close. His hand rested on Adrien’s leg.

Before he could finish his second drink, Alexandre got up quickly, and his hand knocked the soda out of Adrien’s grip. The bottle spilled onto his jeans.

“Oh no!” Adrien cried, because these were designer, and his father would be furious.

“Oh, oh no, I’m so sorry, kid,” Alexandre said. He ran to get a towel and began wiping Adrien’s jeans. “Oh, we better wash these before it sets.” He pulled Adrien to his feet like a child and began undoing his pants.

“I can do it myself,” Adrien said.

Alexandre stepped back. “Sure, sure. Sorry.”

Adrien quickly shucked off his jeans and realized he had no spare clothes. “I, um, I don’t have extra pants.”

“Don’t worry,” said Alexandre. “I might have something you can wear.” He took Adrien’s jeans and disappeared.

Adrien stood in the middle of the studio, feeling rather uncomfortable in his underwear. Alexandre quickly came back, but he was empty handed, and had removed his own jeans. “I’m sorry, I don’t have anything that’ll fit you,” he said. “So I thought if I was in my underwear too, you’d feel less embarrassed.”

Adrien did not reply. He had never seen a man without pants on outside of a magazine. Alexandre’s legs were very hairy. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and he was not sure what to do.

“I feel a little funny,” he said.

Alexandre smiled. “That’s probably all the soda you drank.” Then he said, “Why don’t we do a photoshoot like this? It’ll be fun.”

Adrien bit his lip. “I don’t really want pictures of my underwear in magazines.”

“Oh, it won’t go to the magazines. It’s just for fun.”

Something didn’t feel right. “I think I need to use the toilet,” he said.

Alexandre brought him to the bathroom, but when Adrien tried to close the door Alexandre put his hand on it. “The door’s broken,” he said.

Adrien stared at him. He stood in front the toilet, but his heart was pounding, and he couldn’t make himself go.

“Oh, do you need help?” Alexandre asked.

Adrien looked at the wall, because looking straight ahead he could see Alexandre looming in the corner of his eye. “No, I don’t, I’m fine.”

But Alexandre came and stood behind him. He leaned down and kissed Adrien on his cheek. “It’s okay,” Alexandre said. “Let me help you.” Then he reached a hand into Adrien’s underwear and grabbed him, pushing his Athena briefs down around his knees. His hand was hot, and his every touch sent electric shocks along Adrien’s skin. He was frozen, with Alexandre’s breath on his neck and filling his lungs and he felt like he was suffocating.

“Have you ever masturbated, Adrien?”

Adrien did not move. He could see Alexandre’s hand moving along his privates, feel his other hand caressing his butt. The photographer put his lips to Adrien’s neck and instead of hot it felt like ice, and Adrien started to tremble.

“It’s okay,” Alexandre whispered in his ear. “You’ll feel good after.”

Whatever he was feeling suddenly crested, and Adrien’s whole body felt like static. He thought he was peeing, but it was something white that came out of him. He shivered, and Alexandre pressed more kisses to his neck and cheek and finally turned Adrien around by the shoulders and put his lips over his mouth, and Adrien’s eyes stayed wide open and staring, and his body felt numb and cold.

“You’re just so beautiful,” Alexandre was saying. “I can’t help myself. Look what you do to me.”

And Alexandre took his underwear off and Adrien, in the sick blur of his mind, saw his erect penis, and it was so large, and it had a heady smell, and he didn’t know how to react.

“This is because of you,” Alexandre said. “Why don’t you touch it? Help me like I helped you.”

Adrien didn’t want to. He couldn’t move. It felt like there was metal binding his chest and his lungs couldn’t get enough air. Like looking down from the tippy top of a mountain, and he was about to fall over.

“Touch it,” Alexandre said again, and he grabbed Adrien’s hand and guided him to it.

Alexandre’s skin was so hot it felt like it burned Adrien, and he drew back. But Alexandre was insistent, and even moved Adrien’s hand for him. It felt like Adrien had been here for an eternity, when Alexandre finally ejaculated.

Alexandre wiped the white stuff away with toilet paper and threw it in the toilet. He washed his hands and left Adrien standing there with his underwear halfway down his legs. Then he came back, with Adrien’s freshly dried jeans, and redressed him. His jeans were warm but his legs were so cold that he barely noticed. He felt ill. But Alexandre knelt before him and kissed his mouth again. “You were really good,” he murmured. “I’m so proud of you. You’re so beautiful. You make me like this.”

He brought Adrien back to the couch, and Adrien sat, dumb. Something very bad had just happened. He played it over in his mind, but the thoughts were slippery, and he still felt so strange.

Alexandre turned the TV on and brought Adrien another coke, but Adrien wasn’t paying attention. Then Alexandre got angry.

“Why are you acting like this?” he demanded. “Stop pouting. I gave you a soda! You should be happy.” Then his expression became deadly. “If you tell anyone what happened, you’ll be in a lot of trouble. Your daddy will be so angry with you, Adrien, for doing that.”

Adrien wasn’t even sure what “that” was, but all new panic gripped him. What if his father found out?

He didn’t know how long he sat there, but the door buzzed and it was like the sound in a dream. He got up and collected his bag. Alexandre took the coke bottle from his hand as he walked out the door.

Numb, he climbed into the car on the street. Nathalie was sitting in the backseat with him. His heart gave a squeeze. What if she could see it? Smell the shame? He felt like he was going to cry.

“Adrien, your father scheduled another session with Alexandre on Monday after your Chinese lesson,” Nathalie said without looking up from her tablet.

Adrien barely heard her. That metal band was back around his chest, and he tried not to breathe too loudly.

Suddenly, Nathalie gasped. “Stop the car!” she cried.

The car stopped so abruptly that Adrien was almost choked by his seatbelt. He wanted to speak, but he couldn’t find his voice.

Nathalie was staring at him with more expression than he had ever seen her wear. But she was not staring at him. She was staring at his neck.

Adrien’s body began to quiver. She could see what he had done. She could see it. He felt such a stab of fear and suddenly he was wet, and he glanced down and realized that he was wetting himself. Oh, it was all too much.

“What happened,” Nathalie demanded. “Adrien, look at me, what happened.”

Adrien couldn’t. He felt so dirty, so ashamed. He was clamming up, and it felt like his lungs were filling up with water. It was all his fault.

“Turn around,” Nathalie ordered.

The car’s tires screeched and they went flying back to the studio. “No, no,” Adrien said. “It’s my fault. It’s my fault.”

Nathalie undid Adrien’s seatbelt and pulled him to her, holding him tight in her arms. “Gorilla,” she said, “you know what to do.”

The driver left the car. Nathalie ran her fingers through his hair and murmured things to him. He was so distraught he didn’t hear all of it. But some of it got through. “You’re safe now. It’s not your fault. I love you.”

Adrien barely noticed when the gorilla came back. Only when Nathalie gently lifted him out of the car did he seem to wake up. They did not go in the front door, but the back, through the kitchen.

Nathalie brought him to his room and told him to shower. He went into the bathroom and locked the door, and then checked it again. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and looked away. His pants were cold and sticking to him. He peeled them off, and he kept his eyes up, focused on a corner of the room, so that he didn’t see Alexandre’s hands on him.

In the shower, the water was maybe too hot. He sat down on the floor and imagined he could stay here forever.

But he couldn’t. His math tutor was coming. He washed himself, but even after four scrubs the smell of Alexandre came back and choked his airways. Finally, he emerged from the shower, his skin pink, somehow still cold even after being scalded.

Nathalie was standing there, holding a blanket that Adrien recognized as something he’d had as a child. Where had she found it? He allowed himself to be wrapped up in it and led to the couch. Nathalie sat down beside him. 

Adrien said, weakly, “Is my math tutor late?”

“Your schedule is clear,” Nathalie said. “Nothing for the whole week. Now Adrien, please, tell me, do you need to see a doctor?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean are you hurt? Did that disgusting monster make you bleed?”

Adrien wasn’t sure he understood, but he wasn’t bleeding. “No.”

“Okay.” Nathalie didn’t sound convinced, but her arm was around him and her grip was tight. “Tomorrow, we’re going to talk to someone, okay? And they’re going to help you.”

Adrien whispered, “Does Father know?”

“Yes.”

Oh, no. The tears came on so fast. “Is-is-is is he mad?” he hiccupped.

“Not at you, Adrien, oh, he would never be mad at you for this.” She hugged him tighter, and Adrien sobbed into her chest. “Alexandre won’t hurt you again, I promise.”

She must have held him for hours. One of the chefs brought a tub of ice cream, something Adrien was allowed only on rare occasions. When he couldn’t move, she brought the spoon to his lips. It was cold and sweet, yet somehow made him feel warm.

Nathalie asked if he wanted to watch a movie, and he said no. She asked if he wanted to play video games, and he said no. She asked what he wanted, and he said he missed his mother. And Nathalie just held him tighter.

He fell asleep like that, in her arms, and when he woke up his head was on her lap and the TV was on, the volume low. It had to be very late. Nathalie was absently petting his hair, and he heard her chuckle at something on the TV, but it was in English. Did Nathalie speak English? He didn’t know.

He heard the door open, but he didn’t move. Someone entered, the footsteps soft. Then he heard his father’s voice.

“How is he?”

“He’s terrified,” Nathalie said, and he felt more than heard her voice. “But he’s strong. He’ll be okay.”

Gabriel sighed. “I can’t believe I let this happen. Alexandre worked with me for years.” A pause, then, “Did he… did he violate him?”

“I don’t think so,” Nathalie murmured. “But I don’t know if he’d tell me if he did.” Then she said, “We confiscated all the film. He didn’t take any photos. But we found, unsurprisingly, other children on his computer.”

“Disgusting.”

Nathalie continued petting his hair, and it was so soothing, Adrien almost drifted off again. But then she said, “It happened to me too, Gabriel.”

And Gabriel replied, “It happens to all of us.”


End file.
